


Things I wished I knew/was confused about entering BATIM fandom:

by LilyTheRose



Series: Godmother Guidings [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Q and A, Some Spoilers, WIP, subject to updates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRose/pseuds/LilyTheRose
Summary: Hiii, bruh, greetings, and welcome back to Godmother Guidings! I was not totally ready for Bendy, but I'm glad I'm part of the fandom. Here are some tips for new fans, most of all ones new to horror, like me.
Series: Godmother Guidings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Things I wished I knew/was confused about entering BATIM fandom:

It is scary and complicated. It takes time to process and you will probably find something new every time you pick it up.

It’s spin-off, Bendy and the Dark revival, is not out yet, but is planned to have ten times the complexity and scare factor.

Searchers, weak but hostile ink creatures, can jump out and attack at almost any time.

No one theory fits the game perfectly, which can be a blessing and a curse.

It is full of jumpscares.

There are 5 chapters and two spin off games. Bendy and the Dark Revival (BatDR) (which is not out yet) and Boris and the Dark Survival (BatDS), as well as two updates to BatDS, called the Wolf Trials and Symphony of Shadows.

Piper, Striker, and Fisher, are THE piper, striker, and fisher. Their original names (assuming you wish to use the naming patterns of the other ink creatures) are Charley, Barley, and Edgar. Edgar was originally a six-legged spider in the cartoon.

Sammy Lawrence (bless his heart) is one of the most sexualized characters. Not to say much fanart and fanfiction don’t portray him gracefully- But tread with caution. 

BatDS is a less scary spin-off game starring Boris. It features Alice, the projectionist, Bendy, Sammy, lost souls, and the butcher gang. As well as some new names which may or may not become major characters.

Norman Polk is the Projectionist in occupation, name, and appearance.

Bendy is the name of the original cartoon and it’s main character. The monster goes by several names: Bendy, Ink Bendy, Monster Bendy, the Ink Demon, etc. His bigger form in part 5 is known as Beast Bendy.

The perfect version of Alice who introduces herself as Alice in part 5 is known as Allison.

Local Artist Pushes to Hard, Found Dead at Desk, is an unexplained newspaper article that can be found in Joey's apartment through hacking.

'Wandering is a terrible sin' is a message found held by a creepy cutout of the cartoon Bendy or Alice when hacking into locked rooms.

While somewhat open to interpretation (as many aspects of the game are) it is widely accepted that the messages on the walls were left by Henry in previous loops. 

The number 414 is special to the fandom for the release date of the trailer (April 14). It is also the number of tallies found on the walls of the opening hall through the seeing lens, and level 414 is a secret level in BatDS.

Linda is Henry's wife.

The Boris that travels with Henry in chapter 3 is referred to as Buddy Boris to distinct him from the Boris clones. His monster form made by Alice is called Brute Boris.

Henry’s last name is Stein.

The cartoon Bendy is also known as the Dancing Demon, Darling Devil, or Devil Darling.

Henry only has one audio log, which is hidden.

The Alice that gives Henry errands is known by multiple names, like Twisted Alice, Physical Alice, the angel, Alice, and MAlice.

Susie Campbell became Twisted Alice. Her replacement for the voice of Alice Angel was Allison Pendle, who became Allison. (As is widely, assumed, anyway. Again, other theories fit.)

The projectionist can be killed, but it takes 72 hits with a wrench, 16 with the Tommy Gun, or 8 with the ax.

A Tommy Gun is a type of machine gun.

The cardboard cutouts are harmless, except for their potential in summoning Bendy.

The Butcher Gang dies if coming in contact with Bendy’s shadows.

Shadows along the walls and a heartbeat or ragged breathing sound will warn you Bendy is coming.

Hiding inside a Little Miracle Station makes you immune to attack.

The ending is very open to interpretation.

The glass Allison gives to Henry is known by multiple names including: The Lens of Truth, The Seeing Tool, the Seeing glass, etc.

Wally Franks is [was] the janitor, and his catchphrase, “I’m outta here” is a common inside joke.

Dreams Come to Life and Sent From Above are two canon novels that fill in lore.

Several YouTube artists, including CG5, TryHardNinja, and Fandroid make great fanmade songs based on BATIM.

Godspeed to you!


End file.
